True Love Overcomes All
by CreativexWriterx3
Summary: Sophie is left with a hard decision. After everyone learns who she is and then discovers who Archer really is. Will she forgive him? Or Will she be trapped by her emotions? Can she get a handle on herself? Read and Find out!:O Rated M for Language and possibly lemon.
1. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hex Hall. Rachel Hawkins does and we love her for it. **

**What I own: 2 dogs, a mobile phone, and some keys. **

**So, On to the story :)**

Chapter 1

_What should I do?_

I thought that I understood how Archer felt. He just left like that. I was standing there in the cellar staring out into the window he got away in. I've never felt this way about anyone this strongly before. _Could this be love?_ The one emotion that I was so desperately trying to avoid. Especially if I was having those feelings for Archer. But then again, how could I not have those feelings. He was cunning, sweet, intelligent, and most of all, handsome. Every last bit of that boy was gorgeous, head to toe. On top of all this mess, I wasn't even a real witch. Stupid demonness. I paced and walked around the whole school. The kids were giving me dirty looks because they too, knew what I was.

I felt betrayed that he hadn't told me about the organization. _Didn't he trust me? _I felt so insecure. I sighed in complete frustration. _This is beyond annoying!_ Not only am I annoyed that he didn't tell me. I'm also annoyed about how much I actually do care about him. Stupid Archer. How could he always make me feel this way? My brow creased and I couldn't feel my heart ache from remembering the moment he kissed me. The intensity was incredible. I wanted to keep him down there in the cellar, kissing him for as long as I could.

_Should I just go after him?_ I couldn't help fight the urge to run right after him. And so I did. I ran and ran. I tried to use the magic to sense him. It worked like a charm. I knew exactly where he was going. Then I stopped running. What if he's going straight back to El Ojo De Dios? I could be led straight into a trap. Oh lord. This is a hard decision. _Why couldn't he just appear next to me?_ I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck.

I heard a soft husky voice, "Sophie..?"

I jumped back. Damn Magic. It was Archer and he was looking confused. He looked around realized where we were and what I did. "Sophie, you shouldn't have done that..." I shook my head. Trying to figure out something to explain why I called him here. "Archer…I…I had to see you." I looked around the clearing of trees as if I could find a better answer in them.

He looked at me like he was in pain. "You know damn well what has to happen now." I wanted to bust out in tears, but the fury inside me took over. So I said, "What? You don't think I can handle myself?" He shook his head. "Damn right. You can't even do a proper potion right." That was it. I raised arm out in front of me. _Divine Sword, appear for you me._ Archer looked confused and watched me carefully. In a matter of three seconds a sword appeared in my hand. _Shit, this is heavy!_

Why'd this thing have to be so heavy? I willed for it to be lighter, and so it did. Archer's eyebrows shot up. "Sophie?" I opened my eyes and an unnoticeable smirk appeared on my face as I lunged forward. Of course, being an agent of El Ojo De Dios, Archer dodged with perfect skill. I yelled at him. "You just had to lie to me! You could've told me!"

I attacked him again. He barely escaped this time. I grazed him shirt, slicing it open. He started to understand. "Sophie, I couldn't tell you. It was one of the rules." I stood there for a second as he slowly started cautiously walking towards me. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I didn't even notice that I was crying the whole time. He looked in even more pain than before. "Soph, you know I would've told you if I could." I kept shaking my head. I didn't want to hear this.

I realized how much space there was left between us and I looked straight at him, jumping back away from him. I was in the attacking stance. This brought back memories of how we used spar in P.E. We went back and forth, even flirted a little. I miss the old times. "You were just playing with my emotions! You didn't care about me." Pain ran all through me. More tears spilled down my face. I couldn't believe it. I actually do love him.

He roared at me, "Sophie! I do care about you. And you are the one playing with people's feelings!" I was taken aback by this. I lowered the sword. He took this chance to lung himself at me. I fell on the ground under him. I just stared at him, the tears flooding down my face.

He leaned his perfectly chiseled body onto mine. We molded together perfectly and I loved every moment of it.

**Heyyy Guyyys! Ok, to some this might be a cliffy but…I'm only one person D: Sorry! And I'll try and get the next chapter done by this weekend :DBtw, Reviewwww Pleasee :)**


	2. Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hex Hall. Rachel Hawkins does :D and don't we absolutely love her for it? **

**What I own: 2 dogs, and now 3 keys xD **

**SOOOO…OMG IM SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN KEEPING UP. LIFE IS KICKING MY BUTT D:**

Chapter 2

_Revealed_

I knew he felt me struggle under him because he leaned his lips down to my ear. "Sophie…I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so badly. I just didn't want to hurt you." I finally managed to get him off of me and I jumped back again. "You didn't mean to hurt me? Puh-lease! I can handle myself! I don't need YOUR help." I saw anger flick through him. "Oh yeah, you didn't need my help the first day of school either right? That kid could have killed you for all you cared! If I hadn't protected you you probably would have been in the infirmary." He was stalking towards me after he let that out.

"Maybe you should have let him! It would have saved you all trouble of getting to know me! Then I wouldn't have…wouldn't have…" I was stuttering and he caught on. Again, I didn't even notice that he was closing in. At this point I really didn't even care. When he grabbed my arm and looked at me, all anger vanished from his eyes. "You wouldn't have what?" I couldn't help the pool of tears that flowed out from my eyes. Damned tears. His eyes were burning into me with a passion that was unknown. Well, you know what they say; the _eyes_ are the very windows to the _soul_. And right now, he was an unwelcomed soul reader. "I would've saved you anyway. I didn't want such a beautiful girl to die in my very presence," he said trying to pry the answer from me.

"Sophie…answer me please...I don't think I can handle that wait anymore," he pleaded. More tears poured down my face as I stuttered on my words. "T-Then…I-I…w-wouldn't h-have…f-fallen…i-in l...l…l…love w-with….you…." It all came out in a whisper. Before I knew it, his hot lips were on mine. Kissing me and holding me. It was a rush I gladly welcomed. I felt him push me down on something. When I pulled away to look at what it was I almost gasped. "What in the world…?" I looked down at the fluffy bed under me. _Well no wonder that wasn't a hard fall. _

I had to giggle at Archers attempt to be...uh…Romantic. He moved himself into a more comfortable position next to me. I turned my face to look at him and he stretched out his hand to wipe away the left over tears that stained my face. I started to feel the heat emanating from my cheeks. I was actually _blushing_. I have never done that before. Not even to guys I've had extreme crushes on.

I've always had a thing about blushing in front of other people. Like it shows weakness to those who want to use you. But, with Archer it was difference. He showed no sign of wanting to use me. I probably look vulnerable to him. Wait, who am I kidding? Of course I looked vulnerable to him! Here I am, lying on this bed, with him next to me, wiping my leftover tears. How vulnerable can I get?

I let out a sigh because this vulnerability made me uncomfortable. "Sophie?" His incredibly amazing voice let out what seemed to be a song but was actually my name. I hadn't realized that I was no longer looking at him but I was staring at the sky. "Oh, uh...sorry. You had something to say?" I blinked a couple of times to show him that i was giving him my undivided attention. It seemed to work because he let a sigh of his own. "Sophie...I...well...I kind of...uh…" He was stuttering. Now why would the cockiest guy on earth stutter? I raised an eyebrow at him and let a grin make its way across my face.

"Archer…Don't tell me that you're actually _nervous_?" He must've sensed the sarcasm in my voice because then he also lifted an eyebrow and sort of frowned. "Sophie, don't be ridiculous. Me? Nervous? Right." Cocky. I swear he is cocky. I gave him a blank face but I couldn't hold it for too long and I started laughing. He gave me a confused look and huffed. "Sophie, it's really hard to tell you that I love you too when you're laughing in my face." I stopped and looked at him with an emotionless face.

"You…love me…?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Archer loved me. _Archer loved ME. _I started to breath hard. It was like the air around us was thickening. I was starting to cry again because that's when he pulled me close and held me like that.

"Archer…You actually love me?" He nodded and I sobbed. I am so happy. But, I wasn't so sure if I could trust him one-hundred percent.

**ALRIGHT! HERE IT IS! THE NEXT CHAPTER. I PROMISE THAT I WILL WORK HARD TO GET THE NEXT ONE IN SOON! :D **

**Xoxo, Heaven 3 :3**


	3. Tempted

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters in Hex Hall. Rachel Hawkins does and I love her for it.**

**What I own: 2 dogs, many keys, witchcraft books, and a mobile device.**

**Not very impressive, but besides that, It's been two years, so please enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Archer held me in his arms for a while as we laid on the soft bed and I cried. I cried so much that I must have lost all the liquid in my body. He stroked my head gently, quietly. These were the moments that reminded me how much I do love this boy.

"Archer..What happens between us now?"

I spoke in a groggy voice from all the crying I've done previously.

"Well, you have my heart. I have yours. The only thing to do now is make love and seal the deal."

He spoke in a playful tone but somewhere in there, deep down, I knew his suggestion was real. I mean, I wasn't exactly saying no, but then I wasn't exactly saying yes. It was mostly because, like every other female out there, I'm self conscious about my body. Not that I think that would be a particular problem for Archer.

I just...feel embarrassed.

"Hey, don't think too hard about it. I wasn't really _that _serious about it."

Archer leaned back completely and just laid next to me, watching me. I felt like I was being violated with just his eyes. The way he looked at me with _that _look, _the _look. The one that let's you know that he is serious despite his words. My cheeks turned a light pink tint and I bit my lip.

"Sophie, if you keep biting your lip, I'll be inclined to make you stop in a way that won't be very appropriate."

I grinned internally and sat up quickly. My interest was piqued and even though I felt embarrassed, I decided to have fun with him.

"Well, you know how much of a rebel I am...You can only stop me..if you can catch me!"

I got up from the magical bed and ran through the flower field that we were in in the middle of a forest. All I heard as I ran were another set of running feet, besides mine.

"Sophie, when I catch you, and I will, I'll make you regret making me chase you around."

Archer growled at me. It sent pure shivers all over my body and more. It sent shivers into my soul and shook my labido. I bit my lip again and tried to run faster, in circles around the bed, almost dancing and laughing.

"That's an interesting notion, Archer. I'll keep that in mind!"

I knew he was going to catch me. It was only a matter of time really. I'm not that fast and he was great at everything in school. Automatic win.

"Gotcha."

I felt his hand grab my wrist, reeling me into his figure. He leaned in and kissed me in the kind of way that knocked the wind out of me, even though I was already out of breath. His tongue pushed against my lips and entered my mouth, exploring it with passion. When I kissed him back out tongues danced for dominance.

Suddenly, the back of my knees knocked against the bed and I was laying on it again with Archer leaning over me. He grabbed both my wrists and held them above my head and pulled away from our kiss. He leaned his head down and kissed my neck repeatedly.

He was having his way with me and I was in no position to protest his advances.

**Hope you enjoyed this treat that had been left for almost three years. I apologize for that and I will hopefully keep up this time!**


End file.
